Fire Avatar Azula - Book One: Air
by UnknownAvatarFan
Summary: An AU where Aang drowned at sea. The next Avatar in this story was born a prodigy. Destined for greatness. Trained in the art of war and strategy. A child built around the war she must end. After avoiding her destiny for 11 years she is forced into the world on an adventure to save it. Azula centric.
1. Startling Revelation

An AU where Aang drowned at sea. The next Avatar was unrealized. Captured in a Fire Nation raid at a young age. The next was too stubborn to figure out a way and tried to end the war his way. He served as a a soldier on the front lines. The Avatar in this story was born a prodigy. Destined for greatness. Trained in the art of war and strategy. A child built around the war she must end. After avoiding her destiny for 11 years she is forced into the world on an adventure to save it.

* * *

She was three when she first bent fire. Everyone around her knew she was a prodigy. No one thought it was because she had mastered fire thousands of lifetimes in a row.

* * *

She was five when she got upset and spilt water on herself. She was alone and wondered why a jug would explode like that. She kept that scary event tucked inside the back of her mind. And forgot about it a month later.

* * *

She was seven when she heard a faint voice speak out against her Father. She assumed it was a servant passing by. She looked around for hours and couldn't find a single servant who matched the voice of a young boy.

* * *

She was nine playing outside the day she discovered herself. The day her life had changed and thrown her on a course she was unwilling to do and ill-prepared for.

"Ty Lee do it again." Azula had watched this a few times. Usually things came easy to her but gymnastics was not one of them. And it frustrated her to see her friend doing something better than she could.

Ty Lee stepped forward and went through the sequence as she had done many times during their small play date.

Cartwheel. Handspring. Double backflip. Stuck the landing with perfect posture.

"Now you try it, Azula." Azula took a deep breath and stopped forward. Ty Lee quickly cleared the path and sat under the tree to watch Azula.

She took the first step and went into her sequence. Cartwheel. Handspring. First Backflip. She felt like she hadn't quite reached the momentum required but pushed on anyway. Halfway though her second backflip she froze in midair. Upside down. She had made a mistake.

She heard Ty Lee yell her name in the background as she began to fall. Everything went by so slowly. She knew she had to break her fall or else she would break or neck. In a last minute jesture she shoved her hands out as hard as she could. She braced for impact which would surely be the breaking of a wrist at least. But it never came.

Instead she felt a gust of wind push her up and flip forward into an impromptu handspring. She landed on her feet and ran that over again. She didn't land on her hands or break her neck. She looked at her hands and then at her surroundings. Something caused that gust that saved her life.

"Azula that was awesome!" Ty Lee rushed out and stood infront of her effectively pulling her out of her reverie.

"What happened?" Azula was becoming more and more aware of what she began to suspect happened. Hopefully Ty Lee would clear this up fast.

"Well you performed your cartwheel and handspring, which need work on your form you weren't exactly straight-"

"Get to the point, Ty." Ty Lee gulped and muttered apologies.

"Then you did your backflip but you didn't put enough power into it. You were stuck upiside down and I really thought you were going to get hurt. But instead you pushed out your hands and blasted yourself onto your feet with air." Ty Lee's smile slowly faded and her eyes widened at the same pace as she repeated the last part almost inaudibly.

"With Air. Azula, you just Air-" Azula clamped her hand over her loud mouth before she could let some eavesdropping servant hear them. Or worse. Azula pushed aside the image of her Father and looked around in fear. Seeing no one was around was a relief but they were still in the open. She looked back at Ty Lee and locked eyes with the girl.

"Don't speak until we get to my room. Understand?" Ty Lee nodded slowly unblinking and Azula relinquished her hold on her mouth. Grabbing the younger girls hand she raced of in the direction of her room as fast as she could ignoring the confused looks of servants as she and Ty Lee made a beeline for her room.

The moment she reached the doors she yanked Ty Lee inside and slammed the door shut and lit the room to expose any unwanted guests. Azula gave Ty Lee the all clear once she opened every cabinet, checked under her bed and looked inside her wardrobe.

"Ty Lee. I need to know. Did you really see me... You know." Azula didn't want to even say it. It felt like a poison corrupting her. Slowly.

"Yes, Azula. I'm pretty sure that's what I saw." Ty lee sat down on the girl's large bed while Azula paced.

"Pretty Sure? Ty Lee, I need to know. I won't hurt you for telling me the truth." No matter how bad the truth was. Perhaps it was a fluke. She performed Firebending invisibly. Damn it! That even sounds ridiculous. She heard a voice silently reprimand her nine year old mind about language. Great now she was hearing things too. Maybe this was all a bad dream or she was going crazy.

"Azula, I know what I saw. I felt the air gust or blast or whatever it is on my face. I even saw the grass move!" Azula shook her head thinking of every possible option.

"You're crazy! You have to be! I'm a firebender! There is no way that's possible! Unless... No..." Azula felt like she would hurl. Ty Lee picked up on her distress immediately and helped her friend to the bed.

"Azula the only way disprove it would be to try it again." Azula's eyes popped and she looked at Ty Lee incredulously.

"I am not going to almost break my neck again!" Ty Lee giggled but shook her head.

"No silly! I meant ... Airbend." She spoke in a whisper and that unsettled Azula more.

"I'll try. Or I will try not to. I don't know! Lets disprove this once and for all." Azula stood up and punched a fist out, smirking as a stream of hot orange fire came from her fist.

"There. Firebender see." She knew she was acting like a petulant child- which she was -but it was the only way she could keep herself in check.

"Azula... I know you don't want this but you have to at least try to disprove it." Ty Lee put a comforting hand on Azula's shoulder. Azula felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I know but I also know what will happen if I do try." Ty Lee backed away.

"What do you mean, Azula?" Azula wiped the tear away watching as it landed on the ground.

"I mean I know that I did it. There is no logical explanation for what I did except _that._" Ty Lee frowned.

"Then Airbend right now. I want you to prove it." Azula paused and steeled herself. Hearing the conviction in Ty Lee's voice made her move.

She punched a fist out but fire still spouted out. This time Azula reacted in frustration.

"Why." Punch "Can't." Kick "I." Two more punches "Airbend!" A jet of flame that streaked her floor black. She knew she could do it. She wasn't sure what hurt more. The fact that she was a prodigy and everything was supposed to come easy. Or that she could Airbend.

"Calm down, Azula. Try and feel what you felt when you were about to fall." Azula sighed and sat down feeling quite ready to give up. When she had an idea. If this worked though it would prove that she could do much more than Airbend. She walked back to her bedside where a lone tear was on the ground almost dried up. Small. Easy to manage. The Waterbenders learned their bending from the push and pull of the moon. 'Maybe if I just.'

"Azula." Ty Lee spoke in awe as a single tear rose from the ground in between Azula's palms. It took a Azula a few moments to figure out what this meant. One she was the Avatar. Two her father was going to literally kill her. Azula blinked for a moment then in a rare act of weakness threw up all over her and Ty Lee's shoes.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled as she walked into a corner and balled up.

"Azula it's okay." Ty Lee walked toward her but Azula recoiled and struck out like a snake.

"No! It most certainly is NOT okay!" Ty Lee flinched.

"Do you know what my father will do when he finds out? Do you know what this nations protocol consists of for the Avatar?" Azula tried to get her mind off the things she heard when father spoke of the Avatar. A sworn enemy of the Fire Nation.

He or in her case a she would have every limb chanied in a metal cell, cooled to a crisp to prevent firebending, have just enough food to get by while the water is forced down her throat.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as She curled up but was startled when Ty Lee pulled her into a hug despite the puke ridden clothes sticking together with its awful stench.

"Azula I won't tell anyone not even Mai. I won't put you in danger like that. Never." Azula stopped crying and looked up at Ty Lee.

"You mean it? Everybody else left me. Mother did. -" Ty Lee shushed her.

"You have to promise me something though. Whatever you do you have to tell me. If something happens or you need something let me know." Azula nodded without thinking or negotiation. She had someone who would do anything for her. A true friend. She stayed silent for a moment before she stood up after composing herself.

"Okay, Ty Lee. I have a lot of things to think about but first let's get cleaned up." Ty Lee looked down and her face turned a sickly shade of green before she nodded.

"Let's go." As they walked out Azula knew after this a trip to library would be in order. Probably several trips to not arouse suspicion. She would have to be careful from this point onward. And lay out the ground rules with Ty Lee. If an 'accident' occurred infront of anyone important she might just have to silence them.

* * *

After getting a new set of clothes and a short bath the two comrades moved to the library and picked out several scrolls pertaining to the avatar. That was just the start for Azula.

"Ty Lee before we dig into this and all it will reveal we need to lay down some rules. Rule one. No calling me 'Avatar' or 'Avatar Azula' or anything pertaining to the Avatar. Not in evem in private and most certainly not in public." It wasn't that she didn't like the worth of the title which she thought others would consider prestigious. She just hated it. Hated being reminded that she was now an enemy of the Fire Nation. Dispised it.

"But Azula-" Ty Lee made a weak attempt at protest but Azula continued on pointedly ignoring her.

"Second Rule. I need your help to ensure that I don't have another accident in public. If I lose control we need a code word to make sure I don't do something ... Avatarish." Ty Lee giggled.

"What about Pink! It's short. Easy to say. And I wear it!" Azula rolled her eyes.

"I was going to go with something along the lines of 'Halt!' or something of the sort but that works too." Ty Lee smiled.

"Third. Anyone who figures out I am the Avatar must be silenced. Permanently." Ty Lee gasped and dropped the scroll she had been holding.

"Azula you can't mean that. What if some random servant heard you." Azula knew it was probably unessesary and a little extreme but she was cautious. Some way to deal with someone who found out but for now it was much more fun to mess with Ty Lee.

"Consider them roasted." She picked up a scroll and unrolled it. History of Avatar Wanshi and the battle of Ming Shu. Nope. History can wait. Need general information. She tossed the dusty scroll aside casually while Ty Lee sat in stunned silence.

"What if Zuko found out." Azula barked out a laugh.

"You made that too easy Ty Lee. Roasted. Gladly." Ty Lee gasped and Azula saw a few tears run down her face. Azula frowned. She was only joking.

"Ty Lee I was only joking. As much as I would love to roast Zuko. Not kill him. Just roast. I wouldn't do it." Ty Lee looked at her for a moment before asking.

"What if Mai found out." Azula finally saw the reason for her tears. Oh.

"Ty Lee I wouldn't hurt you guys. Besides Mai wouldn't tell." She saw Ty Lee brighten up and knew what would come next.

"No. We can't tell her still." Ty Lee turned back to a frown and her eyes widened.

"What if your dad found out." She ignored the lack of formality at her Father's title.

"I don't know." She spoke quietly and Ty Lee left it at that before picking up a scroll.

"Oh! General history and known knowledge on the purpose of the Avatar." Azula perked up and snatched the scroll ignoring small the protest from Ty Lee.

"The Avatar has been around since the world was created. The Avatar is the bridge between the human world and the spirit world and the only known Master of all four elements. He must master the elements in the order of the cycle. For example. If an Avatar is born in the Fire Nation- He must First master Fire then air, water, and earth. The opposing element is also notably harder to master than the Avatar's natural element. The Avatar is said not only balance the spirit world but the natural world as well keeping each... Nation in check." Azula frowned and folded the scroll. That was a lot to process. She had a feeling that didn't even know the half of it.

"Wow. That's a lot of stuff on us." The princess merely nodded and began massaging her temples. So much to do.

"Ty Lee, it's getting late and your parents will probably be expecting you soon. You should go. I have a lot to think about." Ty Lee frowned but nodded as she neared the door she spoke one last time.

"Remember our promise, Azula. See you Tomorrow!" Azula nodded and picked up another scroll. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thirteen more pointless scrolls on the history of random Fire Nation Avatar's was all Azula could take with her pounding headache. She still wasn't enthusiastic about her new job. The only reason she told herself she had taken such an apt interest was because she always did everything perfectly. Always. Something inside her whispered she knew otherwise.

She sighed as she moved about her room to her bed. Climbing on it and falling asleep in moments.

When she opened her eyes she was on the back of a dragon with an old man. She blinked before letting out the most ear piecing shriek she could muster but it had no effect of either beast nor man. She punched out her fist at the man infront of her but nothing happened. Not even a gust of wind.

"You can't bend here." The man remarked casually. Azula scoffed but said nothing.

"Where am I?" She asked after a few moments of irritating silence.

"You are in a vision. It's time you learned about your duties as the Avatar." Azula's eyes widened as she slowly released who this man was. Where the knowledge came from she had no idea. Perhaps it had something to do with the past lives she read about.

"Avatar Roku." He nodded and she frowned before scowling.

"You're the reason why the Avatar has such a bad reputation in the Fire Nation." She growled at him, feeling ready to dish out all the recent frustration at the man.

"Yes I am. But before you make a hasty judgement call. Perhaps you should listen to both sides of the story. As you should with all things." There was some undertone Azula could not pick up on so she scowled, crossing both arms. She knew at the moment she had no choice but to sit and listen to whatever lies this man fed her.

"Go ahead. Not like anything a traitor to the Fire Nation says is true anyway." The man shook his head and she wished she could singe his topknot right off.

"Just listen child. I used to be just as patriotic as you were about the fire nation in my youth believe it or not. But I learned as I traveled that not all was as it seemed." This man spoke in riddles. Much like her Uncle Iroh. She scowled at the thought of that failure.

"You too will learn. And soon." Azula chilled at the grave proclamation but said nothing giving the elderly gentlemen room to continue.

"I was actually a good friend of your great grandfather. Sozin." At this Azula perked up and frowned.

"Then why are you the reason-"

"I was getting to that. I realized that my responsibility was to the world as well. As the Avatar I realized that what Sozin was doing in his later years was wrong and was only benefiting the Fire Nation. What he was doing could hurt the world. He may have started out with good intentions but he went off his path. I warned him but in the end he betrayed my trust. In the following month's after I passed Sozin used the power of the comet to massacre the Air Nomads." Azula felt her face redden. She had never been heard such a blatant lie.

"Really because I was taught that the air nomads fought us in a-"

"Do you really believe everything you are taught Azula?" She frowned what was being implied.

"Would you like to prove I have been lied to." She could see the corner of his mouth tug up in a grin.

"Of course I would my great-grandaughter." She felt the wind escape her.

"Pardon? I am in the line of Sozin. Not you." She growled. Azula couldn't believe the audacity of this man. He was worse than some of the noblemen she had had seen.

"If I recall correctly you have two sides to your heritage. I am on your mother's. The records are in the dragon bone catacombs." Azula felt sick again.

"Of course it was on mother's side. The Avatar blood is on the weak side of my lineage. I will redeem it though." She scowled. Roku was silent for too long and she finally collapsed.

"Why... Why has no one told me about this! Why are you just showing up and telling me this! Telling me everything!" She was certain if she could bend this man would be incinerated.

"I'm telling you that because I figured it would get you to trust me more. Plus it was something we could talk about on our way to the southern air temple. As for the others I am explaining everything to you so you can learn what it means to be an Avatar. Those scrolls weren't exactly explaining everything. As for why you never learned of your true heritage. I personally believe it was to prevent you from seeing the world differently." Azula was about to violently inteject but he added. "But that's just me of course and you don't have to believe that."

"You bet I won't." She muttered as the southern air temple came into view. Only this was thriving with life. Bison, Air nomads, and Playing children.

"I thought they were massacred." She mocked Roku as she quoted the last word.

"Just watch." He said sternly and she smirked feeling like she had won. Suddenly the sky turned red and she saw several boats come out of the western portion of the island unnoticed. It came so slowly. She watched as the Airbenders looked panicked. Even confused. They moved around quicker and suddenly the ships hit the shore, several soldiers emerging from them.

"What is-" She shushed her and she watched hypnotized as the soldiers marched up the hills and one air nomad. An elderly gentleman with a long beard approached the platoon. Azula's brow furrowed as he made a small greeting before being blasted to ashes. She screamed and tried closed her eyes.

"Stop! I don't know what lies you are trying to show me but stop! Please! Make it stop!" She cried as she heard the screams coming from the island below. He was lying. She must get her ability to lie from him is all. This can't- CAN'T -be real.

"Azula, please watch." He spoke sadly as he put a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. The comment passed behind her and she looked down to see a boy staring up at them from below.

"Does he?"

"No He cannot see us. This is just a vision. He is staring at the comet." Not a vision. A dream. She watched as the platoon split and the boy looked forward. She couldn't close her eyes and she watched him get his square in the chest with a ball of fire. A nightmare. She was in a nightmare. Tears rolled down her face as she watched the horrible scene play out before her.

She watched as the Airbenders were slaughtered in droves. Some tried to fight back but it was all in vain. The comet had empowered the firebenders and the air nomads would lose.

She sobbed uncontrolably as one monk blew a soldier into a rock with a gust of air. The soldier remained still and the monk was quickly struck down afterward. The worst had yet to come. She saw in a small clearing a group of monks huddled up with an elderly monk in the middle with a beaded necklace. The outer men tried to fight but they were helpless as the flames consumed the clearing.

"Okay. I've seen enough. Just take me away." Azula felt more tears run down her cheeks. She had never cried so much in a single day. It was hard though. It was supposed to be weakness to cry but watching that even if it was just a nightmare was horrible. She hoped she never had to see that again. So many lies.

"You will be returning to your body now. I want you to think about all I have told you and mediatate on it. Your journey will begin sooner than you think." Azula said nothing to indicate she was listening. She was just waiting for the nightmare to end.

"And one last thing Azula." She finally looked up and saw he was facing her.

"You are the last Avatar and the worlds last hope. Since the air nomads are gone the chance for rebuilding their nation is slim and once you die... There may be no Avatar." Azula's eyes widened and before she could say "Wait" she woke up in her bed to the sun shining through the curtains.

* * *

Everything had seemed so real. From the sounds she heard to watching the comet soar by. But she had chalked it all up to a horribly realistic nightmare brought by the stress being Avatar in a place where she wasn't welcome. As for the fact that what dream Roku had said about her lineage was true. Well, she decided somethings are the last thing he had said had struck closest to home. If anyone found out she was the Avatar they would be willing to put an end to the cycle once and for all. That was a much larger thing than the loss of one daughter who wasn't even heir to the throne.

She sighed and heard a knock on the door. It had been two weeks since that awful nightmare and she hadn't had anything unusual occur so far. Perhaps her journey wasn't going to begin soon as that stupid dream man thought.

"Come in." Her Father's messenger entered in and Azula immediately went on the defensive ready to strike him down.

"Your Father wanted me to inform you that your Uncle would be arriving at the palace in a week." Azula felt relieved. That didn't qualify as news but she dismissed him politely. Her Uncle's arrival would change nothing.

* * *

AN: I have 5 chapter ready to for this story so I figured it was time I release it. I got the idea while reading reluctant hero and wanted to- quite literally I might add - do a sister fic. I soon discovered someone had done something similar but again it was an incomplete story. Anyway Since this is Book One Air and air is the element of freedom, Azula has to learn to be free. Pairings haven't even been considered yet and neither has the book length. This Book should NOT be more than 30 chapters though- not including other books. And pardon if Azula might seem a little OOC at the end. She does have the spirit of balance inside of her though and she is a nine year old who witnessed a massacre. But she is Azula after all and isn't upset just because of that. She was lied to and is quite emotionally compromised for a nine year old here. Though she does an admirable job of lying to herself and summarizing it to be a stress related nightmare. She does however learn the truth soon.


	2. Iroh

AN: Glad I received such a great reponse for this story! I released this while I type out other chapters for my two other fics. Also you have to read carefully because I leave hints about the timeline after Iroh's arrival. Azula has been getting visions from the past lives that are influencing her. She comes to many realizations in the chapter and the ones to come.

* * *

Azula sat at her Father's left feeling nervous despite herself. Iroh had just arrived and would be questioned by her Father any moment. She wondered what the punishment would be for his failure at Ba Sing Se. The throne room door opened and in stepped Iroh who looked like a shell of a man. Dressed in rediculous peasant garb from the Earth Kindgdom. _Oh how the mighty have fallen. _

Iroh stepped forward flanked by two royal guards on his left and right. Azula dared a glance at Zuko to see he was wearing a wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression for worry. Azula knew Iroh wouldn't be touched but he could be shamed or something else.

"Hello, Ozai." Iroh bowed low and Azula caught her Father's sneer. Not off to the best start.

"You should address me as Fire Lord from now on. Rise." Iroh rose and Azula saw his wary look.

"Clearly much has changed in my absence." _More than you know. _Ozai smiled.

"Much has changed. Our late Father changed your birthright in his will to make me Fire Lord. Now tell me, Iroh, why have you returned. After your failure in Ba Sing Se." Iroh frowned simultaneously with Azula. Father did not treat Failure well. Zuzu was a prime example.

Something inside her began to wonder if it was failure in his eyes that mattered or in the world's eyes but quickly crushed that voice. She hated how these past lives would try to voice their menial opinions at times.

They voiced their thoughts at the most inconvenient times and made her chi feel wild. She tried to refrain from the things she felt. She really did. She no longer walked like a confident princess but like a tiptoeing spy. She felt if she stepped on the ground the hard she would cause a _problem. _She felt so lucky to have Ty Lee at times like that to help her out.

That wasn't the only issue. Every firebending lesson she had with Father he would tell her things. What made people weak. Things like that. She would normally accept it. She was just trying to please her Father after all. But a voice would interject with how that was wrong. It was as if the past lives were trying to ruin her.

She still hadn't gotten to the worst part. Her Father constantly brought up the Avatar. Like the Universe hated her and wanted to keep reminding her of her status. She could never please her Father anymore. Not when she was part Avatar.

And even worse.

She hadn't been personally visited by another past life. But she had horrible visions. She had been burned to death on the front lines in the Earth Kingdom in one. In another she had been tortured in a prison for Waterbenders eventually committing suicide. It was terrible. It made her hate the war. She wished it over. She just didn't have the strength to turn against her nation.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her body was beggining to feel everything again.

She shook her head and went back to listening.

"I have returned because this is my home. Even after my attempt at Ba Sing Se, I still have a right to come home." He may have a right but Father was always going to have the last word. Several minutes of tense silence followed.

"Perhaps I should keep you around. As a esteemed general your opinion on war efforts would be appreciated." He just wanted to keep his enemies closer. He taught Azula that a few weeks ago. A past life had voiced its displeasure about that too.

"Thank you Ozai. I also have one request." Azula blinked at the gall of this man, her Uncle. To make a request after being allowed to stay. He should be lucky that he was allowed to stay.

"What is it." Azula glanced at her Father from the corner of her eye. He had a cruel smirk on his face and a calculating glint in his eye.

"I wish to reside over Prince Zuko's Firebending training." Azula couldn't hold back the scoff that was emitted. Everything was always about Zuko or Lu Ten with her Uncle.

If Iroh heard it he gave no indication.

"Why would you like to do such a thing?"

"I believe I am an esteemed Fire bender in my own right and would like to aid my only Nephew's prowess." Another Agni forsaken silence that dragged on her much longer than needed.

"Very well I accept. You may go now I have many meetings to attend to." Iroh bowed and said his thank you's while the Fire Lord stepped of the throne and exited to the back right. The wall of flame died out just after.

Azula simply stood and jumped down to the ground. She didn't bat a glance toward her Uncle as she passed him and Zuko.

"Aren't you going to greet your Uncle, Niece?" She turned and quickly mumbled a greeting and half bow. She had studying to do and shouldn't be pestered by this old man.

"You seemed upset with something during my meeting with Ozai, Azula." Great. He did catch the scoff.

"I was. But it doesn't matter anymore. I have more important things to do." She tilted her chin up in a most haughty manner and exited the throne room.

She caught Zuko say one last thing before she left. "Yeah right. All she does now is sit in her room unless she is Firebending or going to the library." Zuko would never learn. She was the Avatar and was technically much better- and important -than he was. Couldn't say he was wrong though. She was trying to figure out the secret to airbending but couldn't seem to do it.

She hadn't made a single puff of air since the day she figured out she was the Avatar but she and Ty Lee were getting closer. So she hoped. Plus all the time in her room gave her much needed sleep and meditation which she found herself doing more often than she liked.

It was also a good way to minimize accidents. She had only had one incident out of her several very close calls where she had found the ancestry of her mother. A vase with water had exploded when she saw the freak coincidence from her dream in reality. She avoided vases for the next week to be safe.

As she reached her room she glanced around one last time and entered.

* * *

There was a knock on her door. She put the scroll on her bed and trudged to the door. Expecting a maid to be there with her lunch she opened it and stuck out her hand only to see a rather large belly and grey beard. Uncle.

"What do you want." Iroh didn't seem deterred by her what end simply smiled.

"Hello niece. The weather is quite lovely out-"

"I have no time for games Uncle. What do you want." Iroh's eyes shifted momentarily behind her head then back to her. She hoped he missed the mass of scrolls piled next to her bed.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and Zuko for some Firebending. He told me you have been spending a lot of time in your room lately a while ago and I'm surprised no one has come to get you." No one wants to get me. They prefer me in my room and I like it here. She wanted to say that and slam the door in his face but that might appear suspicious. And anti-social.

"I'm going to decline your offer. Maybe some other time." She tried to close the door but his hand was swift in his old age catching her door before it shut. The man had only been in the palace for three months and he had the audacity to try and hold her door open.

"Uncle. I said no." He looked at his niece with eyes that would seem nice to the average citizen but she knew better. He was turning gears in his head. He _never _was interested in her before.

"Azula, I heard you only go out to the library. And that you have been brining back a lot of scrolls pertaining to Air Nomad culture and... The Avatar." Azula hoped her face didn't look as pale as it felt. She could cover this up.

"So why have you been interested in my buisiness? I'm doing research so I can find the Avatar myself. And when I do I will him down and be more successful than you ever were, old man." She put as much venom as she could into her speech. Her Uncle had been curious which was most alarming. Instead of shock the jovial old man had the nerve to laugh.

"Azula, the Avatar has been missing for a century. I think someone would have found him by now." He shook his head and regarded her for a moment. "Azula I would implore you to take up my request. It isn't healthy for a young girl to lock herself up in her room for all hours of the day. And I'm not leaving until I hear a good reason other than researching the avatar." She glared at him for a moment and searched his eyes. He still hadn't given up and was still suspicious. The only way to quell it was to give in.

"Fine I will meet you both on the training grounds shortly just let me get my training clothes first." Iroh's eyes twinkled but it wasn't malicious like she had expected it to be. It seemed genuine enough.

"Alright my niece. I'm glad you decided to come. Take your time." He turned and left her at the door. She quickly slammed it shut and rolled every scroll underneath her bed. Not the best hiding place but it would do for now. No one could get them out at least. She wondered how she planned on moving them out. Perhaps Ty Lee could get them when she came.

Azula put on her training outfit in a rush and made for the training hall.

* * *

"Uncle, where is Zuko?" Iroh glanced at her from his tea and smiled.

"Ah, You've arrived. Prince Zuko, was feeling quite tired from his earlier lesson so I gave him the day off." How Uncle. It never mattered to Father of she was tired. Being "Tired" was a show of weakness.

"Ah. Well then let us begin. What forms would like me to begin with. I stretched in my room before I showed up." That was a lie but she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"No forms right now. First join me for tea." Azula groaned and stomped forward.

"It's a wonder why dear Zuzu is so far behind. I think he learns more about tea than he does Firebending." She gauged his reaction expecting to see irration on his face. Instead he smiled and laughed.

"I suppose he does learn about tea." Azula frowned and drank her tea quickly. Ginsing.

"So, Uncle, I would like to know why you took such an interest in my pastimes. You never did explain it anyway." She put her fist under her chin and leaned in with narrowed eyes.

"Well. It started when I saw you leave the library a few weeks ago with some scrolls in your hand. I'll admit I wasn't that curious at first but when I saw you do it repeatedly I began to gain interest-" Iroh quickly tossed cold tea from his cup at her. Azula instinctively batted her hand at the watery substance bending it into Iroh's face.

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Azula's eyes widened as she realized she had just Waterbent infront of Iroh. Though he did catch her by surprise. That snake. She immediately went on the offensive kicking the table up and spilling tea on the floor. Iroh groaned as his tea pot broke but had to quit mourning deflect a fireblast from Azula.

"Azula calm down." He dodged a fiery kick that nearly singed his beard. "Please, Azula. I've had my suspicions for a long time." Azula stopped heaving short breaths as her knees collapsed.

"How long have you known."

"I've had my suspicions for a few months. Since I got here you've been acting different. You aren't the same Azula you used to be." She scowled and tried to gather herself. She needed to gain control of this conversation.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I watched you and Miss Ty Lee. When you would go to your rooms the word Avatar would slip out before you would silence her and look around. That wasn't all though. I also swore I saw you moving the water a few times over the course of several nights at the dinner table- weather you knew it or not -but I wasn't sure." Azula followed up with an accusing tone.

"So you spied on me." Iroh's eyes widened for a moment as if he never thought of it like that.

"I never considered it spying. I merely made an observation." She frowned but continued her assault.

"And you thought splashing me with tea was the best way to confirm this? What if I wasn't able to bend it." He smiled and scratched his chin.

"Well I figured with my assumptions that I was correct. With all the evidence I had I took a shot in the dark since I knew you wouldn't open up to me if I asked." Azula sighed and thought of one last question.

"How many people have you told. And don't lie." She almost smiled as her commanding tone returned.

"None. So far only I know of this." She searched his eyes and saw no deception. She silently sent a thank you to Agni.

"Okay. So what do you have planned for me. Are you going to blackmail me? Use me as some tool to gain the throne back?" She narrowed her eyes but her Uncle remained passive despite her accusation.

"Azula. I'm your Uncle and I want you to trust me. I would not think put a family member in danger for my own desires. I would like to teach you. Much like I teach Zuko. I will try my best to help you spiritually and with your bending prowess." Azula's expression shifted from her indifferent mask and looked up at her Uncle with hope.

"Just like that. You would help me. Without asking for anything in return." She almost backed away as he kneeled and almost shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder.

"Yes Azula. The only thing I ask in return is for you to take your lessons seriously and consider everything I tell you. We will set a time tomorrow." He looked at the toppled table and spilt tea on the ground with a grimace.

"First we have a mess to clean." Before he could fully stand Azula gripped his sleeve.

"Uncle, I need your word. You must swear to not tell anyone. Not even Zuko." _Especialy not Father._ Iroh nodded in understanding and stood bowing to Azula.

"You have my word, niece." Azula held back a sigh of relief and found herself cleaning without a complaint. It was the least she could do. She wondered if Father would have considered what Iroh just did 'weak'.

For once though Azula didn't judge it on whether it was weak or not. She had been put in a compromising position were she could have been told to do anything. She knew how how it felt to have people under her control but her Uncle had relinquished it without second thought. It puzzled her.

A past life told her it was normal for people to do this. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth willing the voice to leave her alone.

Many years later she would look back and see this as one of the moments that led her on the right path.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee sat in her room studying various scrolls and trying to pick up the secret to Airbending.

"Ohhh Azula this scroll is from a school-er who studied air nomad clothing and culture!" Azula glanced at her and continued sifting for a bending scroll.

"Wow did you know Air Nomads-" Azula had grabbed the scroll and tossed it across the room.

"Ty Lee, I'm under enough stress as is. Don't make it worse. We are looking for bending techniques not dreary Air Nomad fashion." Ty Lee pouted and quietly grabbed another scroll.

"Azula, I know you're stressed. I'm just trying to help. We barely leave your room anymore." Azula sighed as she picked up another useless scroll. Tossing it aside she responded.

"Well that's not going to change much. I have a lesson with my dear Uncle tomorrow. He knows, Ty Lee. He knows what I am." Her eyes widened and she seemed to be choosing her next words carefully.

"Well. How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed genuine enough. I just can't seem to wrap my head around him." Ty Lee opened her mouth to respond but Azula held up a hand.

"He could have had me wrapped around his finger, Ty Lee. He could have used me to get anything he wanted. Money. Power. The throne. Instead he cast it all aside and offered to teach me. Teach me!" Ty Lee looked at her and a knowing small creeped onto her face.

"Not everyone is out to get you, Azula." Azula frowned and laid on her back.

"Father tells me I should try to stay in control as much as possible. Control as much as possible. Through fear. According to Father's teaching what Uncle did was weak. The past lives don't agree with Father. I don't know what to do." Azula spared a glance at Ty Lee who seemed beyond concerned.

"Azula, I know your father is the Fire Lord-" "Obviously." "-But you don't need to be in control of everything. You can't control everything. And how did it feel when he had you in that spot, Azula?" Azula remembered that. She had never not had control before.

"I know, I know. I just. If I want to please Father- nevermind I can't anymore. Just the fact that I'm the avatar makes that impossible. I just don't know anymore." Admitting that made her feel so much better. She technically does have the weight of the world on her shoulders but that alliviated a small bit.

"Well. I know that this could be considered treason and you might not like to hear it but what you said your father was teaching you scared me. I don't like it, Azula." Azula whipped into a sitting position and looked at Ty Lee.

She just stared for a long while and then laid back down in defeat.

"You're right." Ty Lee uttered a shocked sqeak. "The past lives have shown me things. Things I hope I never have to see again. They haven't spoken to me during them but I've learned so much." She looked at Ty Lee and scooted until they were face to face.

"Ty Lee. Ive seen so much. This war. It needs to end. I don't care how. No I do. But I'm scared to act. I'm too young for all this." She collapsed into Ty Lee and just lay there for a long time.

"Azula no matter what you do I will stand by you. Let's see if we can hold out for a few years before we do anything. We are way too young to be dealing with this now." Azula nodded and sat back up.

Her thoughts drifted to he what lessons Iroh had planned. And if they would be like Father's. Hopefully not. She sat up once more and began filtering scrolls to find a way to Airbend.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on my other stories before I release the next chapter for this one. If you have any questions as to why something happened PM me BECUASE a lot of thought went into this chapter. To much to put in a AN.


	3. Lessons Learned

AN: Wow. I just felt the need to update this. I watched the most amazing episode of LoK to date. Ultimatum left me on a cliff hanger and I am filled to the brim with stress energy right now. Heck I'm considering adding adecent to this chapter and editing it further so you may want to check again soon.

* * *

Iroh was waiting with tea, an empty scroll, and an ink brush.

"Ah, Azula! You have arrived! Please sit, We have much to discuss." Discuss? Azula frowned and sat infront of Iroh. He pushed a cup of tea at her and she merely blinked at the cup before looking back up.

"Are you sure no one can hear us?" The training hall was empty save for them. She still needed to be sure.

"Yes. I dismissed the royal guard before I came here. Anything else?"

"Yes. What am I going to learn and how long will this last?" Iroh dipped the ink brush into a well and left it there.

"You are going to learn about being the Avatar. I will teach you as much as I know about the Nations and their cultures. Including their styles of bending." Azula smiled and moved the tea back to Uncle's side of the table.

"Let's get started then." She stood up and Iroh looked puzzled.

"In order to start you must first have your tea. It is quite relaxing." Azula rolled her eyes and reached for the tea.

"And you can sit as well. This lesson will not require any standing." She groaned and sat with a thump into her chair. Iroh ignored her and went on anyway.

"First I want you too tell me what _you _know about the Avatar. Then I will tell you what I know." Azula smiled wryly.

"I thought you were the teacher here, Uncle." He laughed lightly and patted her shoulder. She resisted the urge to recoil at the gesture.

"Yes but we can learn from each other Azula. As the Avatar you are supposed to be able to see things from many views and learn from others as well." She wondered how far that went.

"Okay, fine. I am the Avatar. I can bend all four elements. I am supposed to master them and help balance the world. Something along the lines of that." Balance. That was a dangerous word in the current situation. Iroh seemed to ponder what she said.

"Do you know the order you are to master the four elements." She nodded.

"Did you realize you are also the bridge between our world and the spirit world." She nodded again.

"Do you know what that entails?" This time she shook her head in a negative.

"Ah we could make some points on that today! Anyway." Iroh stared into her eyes for a long time. A very long time.

Finally, he spoke softly.

"It is the Avatar's duty bring peace and balance to the world. Do you know what this will require of you?" She clenched her jaw and glared at Iroh. She just stared and gave him neither a 'yes' nor 'no'.

"Balance and peace. By that I suppose you mean helping the Fire Nation-" Suddenly her head hurt. Badly. It felt as though she had been spun upside down. A vision of the comet and fire appeared. She heard the screaming Air Nomads.

"Azula! Azula!" She felt hands underneath her shoulders lifting her up.

"Uncle. Before we discuss any further I want some of my questions answered." She felt him sit her back into her chair and she massaged her temples waiting for everything to stop.

She didn't know how many minutes had passed before she felt normal again but she glanced at her Uncle who had a worried expression on his face.

"Are you oka-" She cut him off by raising a hand. Her words came out choked and breathless.

"Yes. Fine. Now. I want you to answer my question. And I want them answered honestly. No cryptic answers. And answer them to the best of your ability." She slowly got hold of herself and found the nerve to look him in the eye.

"What happened to the Air Nomads. I want to know. Now." She hoped he would reassure her even if it was a lie. Tell her it was a glorious battle. Not a slaughter of ill prepared men, women, and children.

The sad look in his eyes told the story. She forced herself to look away and glare at the table top.

"I'm guessing you had a vision." She nodded.

"Great-Grandfather showed me." He smiled as if he knew a secret. He quickly corrected her.

"Roku showed you." Azula frowned.

"How did you know that?" Iroh idly sipped his tea before continuing.

"I doubt Sozin would have shown you that. I also have known about your double lineage for a long time Azula." She looked up from the table and rested her chin in her hand.

"Why did no one say anything." Iroh shrugged and looked at the empty scroll thoughtfully.

"I have no idea, Azula. Perhaps though we should move on with your lessons, yes?" She forced herself to remain enthusiastic as she nodded.

"Then let us begin. Again."

* * *

As the days turned to weeks Azula would take notes of what her Uncle would say. She would do the same with her Father. Late at night after each lesson she would compare what they said and noted each time they seemed to conflict.

During one session her Uncle had explained how each element balanced the other and created a harmony. When she asked her Father, he had a very different perspective.

"Fire is the strongest element, Azula." He ignited a flame in his hand and held it infront of hair.

"It turns water to steam and melts Earth. As you know it has already proven itself against air." Azula grinned and hoped it didn't look forced. She had realized a long time ago there was no way her Father and her were compatible anymore. Her spirit was far too different.

"Fire was meant to rule over the Earth since it is so dominant. It over powered every thing else and through it we shall rule." Is that why we haven't won the hundred year war yet?

He said no more and demonstrated her newest kata to work on.

Yes her Uncle and Father's teachings were quite different.

* * *

As the weeks turned to months her Uncle gradually introduced water to her. In private of course.

When she asked why she was learning the elements out of order he told her he simply didn't have any scrolls pertaining to airbending therefore it was nigh impossible to use.

She accepted that though as she genuinely enjoyed waterbending. The movements calmed her and were so much more relaxed than firebending. Sure it was weaker but that didn't make it any less enjoyable to her. She found she was just as good at waterbending as she was Firebending.

She asked her Uncle why she couldn't airbend like she could waterbend and his cryptic answer was she was not at peace with herself. Great. She thought she was past cryptic answers with him.

* * *

As the months turned to a year, Uncle explained they had gone through every Waterbending scroll he had.

"Does this mean I am a Master?" He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Azula but what I have taught you pales in comparison to an actual Master Waterbender's knowledge." She huffed and he congratulated her nonetheless on her progress. Over time, She learned her Uncle was a good teacher not the best but an enjoyable one. She had many moments over the year where she would get frustrated because a certain move came harder than the rest.

He wouldn't scorn her like father. He would let her go on her own until he thought it was best to correct her movements. He was the first person to correct her form ever. Therefore he was the first to put up with her snappy remarks as she would get corrected. But to her amazement he took her frustration and anger with stride. Her Uncle was a mystery to her.

* * *

Halfway through her second year of training with Iroh she had been asked to a special practice with her Father. She would be learning something important. He had turned her instruction over to Li and Lo a little over Six months before this day and she wondered what she would be learning.

They were much more than her instructors however and became her advisors. Theytaught her many things about war, strategy, weapons, and advanced formailities of royalty.

As she entered the training hall her Father was seated at the end of a low table. She bowed before him and stood at her Father's call waiting for instruction.

"Azula, your instructors say that you have progressed greatly in your firebending. Due to your mastery of the hot blue flmaes, They claim that you are ready for the cold fire. Today you are going to bend lightning." Azula felt a shiver of excitement run through her. She had heard stories from her Uncle about this technique although he had told her she wasn't ready for such a thing yet.

She in turn had walked out in a fury and laid waste to the training hall. Her Father thought she was ready. Even though she knew she couldn't please him anymore this one time wouldn't hurt. It was a big leap in her training after all. It would make him proud without having her do anything morally questionable. Those types of things upset her past lives.

"If that is what you wish, Father." He nodded and began to explain the technique.

"In order to bend lightning you must have total peace of mind. You must seperate your energies. Separate your yin and yang then bring them crashing together. From then on guide the lightning toward your target. You will not be able to control it when it leaves you. You will only be able to point in the direction you want it to travel." Seperate her energies. That sounds easy enough. She was the Avatar after all. She but her lip at that thought and pushed it back. Right. Peace of mind.

"First I will demonstrate the movements. Then you will follow." Azula nodded and watched as her father moved his arms separately around him in slow deliberate circles. After a moment of hesitation he brought his arms together fired a massive bolt at the wall Azula was next to.

"Now demonstrate, Azula." Azula walked forward and assumed the position her Father had moments before. She took a deep breath and searched herself. She could feel her two energies. It felt like a battle. The two were so thickly engaged she wondered if she could seperate them at all.

She channeled them through her arms dividing her energy into two parts but something felt off. Like she had mixed something by accident that was incompatible. She ignored it and brought her hands together. She didn't see lightning. Her mind had a moment to take in the picture before she was blown back by the resulting explosion.

"Ooo-mphf." She hit her backside and tumbled back further. She laid there and just thought. She hadn't bent lightning. She had failed. It wasn't the first time she had failed but it was the first time she had failed in front of her Father. She didn't want to get back up. She wished she had been knocked unconscious and be spared the humiliation and shame.

"Azula." Her Father's voice was- at first -shocked. "You did something wrong." Then the edge had returned. It sounded like he was addressing Zuko. She quickly stood and steadied her breathing.

"Perform it again." Her stomach was sinking but she swallowed and nodded. She wavered slightly but went through the explosion again. She was shaking as she hit the training hall floor. 'Why? Why can't I do this!?' She could feel a bruise forming on her back but she stood anyway.

Her stance had deteriorated from the ache. She didn't dare look at her Father.

"Try again." It wasn't coaxing like Uncle's voice was. It was a command. A command she had yet to obey.

"What are you waiting for, Azula?" She was sweating now. She could feel it drip down her neck and her brow. How shameful. The princess. The Avatar. Was unable to bend lightning. She was a prodigy for crying out loud. Why didn't this-

"Azula!" Her head snapped in her Father's direction. Her legs nearly buckled at his expression. Dissapointment. Shame. If only he knew the secret she was hiding.

"Perform the movements now." Why couldn't he understand? Something was wrong.

She closed her eyes and forced her arms into a sad excuse for a stance. Trembling, her hands began the movements.

"Ah, There you Ozai!" She stopped at her Uncle's voice and surpressed the relieved smile threatening to take over.

"War Minister Qin is looking for you! He said it was something about a special project." Her Father's brow furrowed and she held her breath. Please go. Please.

"I will see what he requires." Thank you. He stood and walked to the doors. He stopped just as he was exiting and faced Azula.

"Azula, your training will continue with your advisors tomorrow." She closed her eyes and nodded. She wouldn't be training with him. The hidden statement. You failed. As soon as the door shut she sank to her knees and was silent for a long time.

"Why are you here, Uncle?" He didn't say anything. Instead he sat infront of her and gestured for her to sit.

"I heard the sound of thunder across the palace. I was curious and wanted to see if you had succeeded in bending lightning but I saw enough."

"I failed, Uncle. I failed infront of Father." He seemed like he wanted to say something but said nothing.

"Why. Why couldn't I do it?"

"I believe it is because you are at war with yourself. Between my lessons and Ozai's you don't know what is wrong and what is right anymore." He offered her nothing else. Nothing to say whose side he was on nor her Father. She hated it when he did that.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" She growled. "You are hiding something. Something you don't want me to know." She leaned in but her bruised back acted up and she recoiled.

"You're hurt."

"Don't change the subject." She snapped.

"Azula, I can help guide you on the path of the Avatar but I cannot hold your hand the whole way. Some things you must figure out for yourself." With that he stood and left. He had offered her so much spiritual help before. Now he left her to the wolves. She yelled and threw a fireball at the door and laid back down.

* * *

The next day he came up to her smiling as if nothing the previous day had occurred.

"I have a proposition for you, Azula." She ignored him and acted as though she was reading her scroll. She hoped he would take the hint and leave but instead he broke her wall.

"I may not be able to teach you how to bend lightning but I can teach you to redirect it." With that her interest piqued.

"Ty Lee would you be a dear and close the door? It's quite cold in here." Ty Lee smiled and cartwheeled over the door shutting it in a hurry.

"Redirect Lightning. Uncle, Why would I need to know how to redirect it? There's only two people in the world who can shoot it. You and-" Her eyes widened.

"No. Why are you teaching me this?" She snarled. Ty Lee stared at her with wide eyes. Uncle however didn't seem preturbed.

"Azula. You are the Avatar. And as one of your teachers, I only want to help you. This is just for your safety." She sighed and gave in.

"Very well. If you think it's for the best." Her Uncle grinned and stepped away.

"I think you will be pleased to know that I learned this move from Waterbenders." Ty Lee ooh'ed and Azula grinned despite herself.

* * *

In the following six months she practiced the technique with her other waterbending more times than she would like to admit. When her uncle asked her how often she was practicing she told him.

"Enough." It wasn't a lie. She practiced it several times a day. Out of fear that one day her life might depend on it.

* * *

After two years since her first lesson with her Uncle a servant came baring a message. She was to attend the arena for an Agni Kai the next day at midday. She thought it odd. Her presence was never required at these things.

She shrugged it off and informed Ty Lee they would be attending to watch the duel which Ty Lee hesitantly agreed to. The girl said she never had the stomach for such duels.

Little did she know her brother had his own lessons to learn.

* * *

School just started up for me so just a warning that updated might not come out as fast as you might like. Hopefully not as slow as before but I do have a few chapters ready for stuck, taming the dragon, and this story finished but not at ready to release state. They might not be realeased until I see the season finale for LoK next week. Sorry but I am so nervous to see how things end now.


	4. Twist of Fate

AN: Yeah here it is! Yes it is a little on the short side but the next chapter is longer. Late but I explained why if you are reading Taming the Dragon. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and alert me if you find any glaring mistakes or plot holes or something like that. Enjoy!

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee were dressed in their best clothes as they waited for Iroh to fetch them.

A few hours after she had received the letter of the Agni Kai her brother had come along ranting about how he had to face some old general- who she later learned to be General Buijing -in a duel after he had spoken out. If he lost the duel to a old man who hadn't firebent in years... well she hoped Zuko was prepared to have that held above his head for years to come.

"Azula, why are you smiling?" The flowery voice of Ty Lee snapped her out of her reverie and dropped her smile.

"I wasn't smiling." Ty Lee smiled and fidgeted slighty.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Azula sighed and glanced at the door. She could tell it was very close to noon. Iroh should be here any minute.

"Azula, why do we have to go this stupid thing anyway?" Azula raised an eyebrow and looked at Ty Lee who was in a handstand and obviously couldn't care less about the upcoming duel.

She couldn't either truth be told. Seeing as how the duel consisted of an old man and a prince with below average firebending. She was about to respond when the door opened and her Uncle entered looking grave. He spoke two words and held the door for them.

"Let's go." Azula's brow rose but she said nothing as she took Ty Lee's hand. They followed their Uncle to the Agni Kai arena. Azula noticed everyone was silent the entire walk there. It was unnerving to see her chatty Uncle so silent.

Ty Lee had walked in silence as well after a few of her conversation starters failed hopelessly.

When they reached the arena it was filled beyond Azula's comprehension. She couldn't understand why so many people would come to see her brother of all people in an Agni Kai. She frowned as they walked to their spots in the front row- reserved for royalty and other higher members of society.

She noticed that several of the people in the stands were generals or admirals from her Father's War Room. Supporting Buijing perhaps?

She felt her friend tug on her sleeve.

"It's beginning in a few moments. I can see Zuko." Azula glanced at her friend and looked curiously at the spot where her Father would sit. Empty. She frowned. Her Father had specifically requested she come.

She heard the gong ring as the opponents stepped onto the arena. Her eyes widened as she spotted a peculiar figure in the stands. General Buijing. Slowly she began filling in how this duel would really go down. She looked as the other figure stepped up to his side. The crowd erupted in a roar spare for the trio near Zuko's side of the arena.

No.

She looked at Iroh's expression which seemed just as horrified.

No.

Then she looked to her left at Ty Lee who was shaking her head vigorously with tears slowly flowing from her face.

Impossible. Father wouldn't. For speaking out? Zuko would be fine. All he had to do was fight. Then the gong was struck again. The opponents faced each other. Zuko dropped to his knees.

Idiot! All he has to do is fight!

"You will stand and fight for your honor, Prince Zuko!" Not Zuko. Or Son. Prince Zuko. Azula gripped the railing.

Zuko began saying something she couldn't understand. He completely blew his second chance to fight. Azula heard Ty Lee sobbing beside her. Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand and held it in an iron grip.

Azula still said nothing but watched in horrified fascination as her Father spoke next.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be teacher!" Such cruel words for a boy speaking out at a war meeting. To save some troops. What happened next baffled Azula. Father raised his fist.

"Look away, Azula." She heard Iroh from her right but she refused. Zuko finally looked up and she heard Roku ask her too aswell. She just had to see if he would do it. Her Father brought his fiery fist down onto Zuko's face and she saw him fall, screaming. She now wondered what he would do to her if he knew she was the Avatar.

However it was what he said next was the killing blow.

"You are hereby banished Prince Zuko." As if his crumpled unconscious form could hear him. "But I am not entirely without mercy. If he can bring me the Avatar he will be allowed to return home." It seemed the universe wanted to pit brother against sister once more.

She faintly registered Ty Lee frantically tugging on her sleeve. Instead, she turned to look at her Uncle. Teacher or not he would without a doubt give her away so his precious Zuko would be allowed to stay.

"Azula, I-" She silenced him with her deadliest glare.

"Save it, Uncle. You have a choice to make. You can go with Zuko, who will need all the support he can get." She pointed medical healers who were already trying to help the now banished prince. "I know who you will choose."

Her Uncle glanced at Zuko then at her. He seemed to struggle for a moment before hopped the railing to get to his nephew. Of course. She had secretly hoped he would reasure her. But he turned and said a few words.

"Azula stick around so that I can talk to you after." _In your dreams old man. _Azula immediately turned and left the arena pushing past several people. She had- in those few moments -made up her mind. She had no choice but to leave. To run from Iroh, Zuko, and her Father. Once she got into the hallway towards her rooms she picked up Ty Lee following her.

She decided to ignore her opting to open her door and slam it in Ty Lee's face. She walked into her wardrobe looking for a hooded cloak she had received from her mother several birthday's ago. She never thought she would have to hide her face and she had voiced her displeasure of the gift to her mother. It had been tossed into the back of her wardrobe to never be seen or worn.

She found it all wrinkled and dusty in the back and wrapped it around herself. She had little money- seeing as how she was a princess and could order whatever she wanted -but she would get some where she was going. She took a bag and opened it throwing inside a handful of gold coins that she found laying around. Probably from Ty Lee.

She picked a pair of traveling boots and a map she had acquired from the library to study locations of various Airbending temples. Before she threw the hood over she took off her crown and placed it on her bed, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. Throwing the hood over, She walked to her door and took one last look around her room. She would return here someday. When the time was right.

She turned and left through her door shutting it quietly. When she turned from the door she saw Ty Lee three feet away with her fists tightly closed at her sides and her head down.

"What are you doing here?" Azula looked at the girl who seemed to shrink slightly at the question before she heaved a breath and looked at Azula with red rimmed eyes.

"You're leaving." Azula nodded her head and Ty Lee grounded her foot.

"Then I'm coming with you." Azula's eyes nearly exploded as she looked at Ty Lee.

"Excuse-" Ty Lee jumped forward and put her hand over Azula's mouth.

"You aren't going to argue with me either. I'm coming with you. You promised me two years ago that we would go through everything together. And we are." With the fierceness in Ty Lee's tone Azula wasn't sure if she should jump for joy or snap at the girl for commanding her superior. Instead she settled with a question.

"You realize you are going to be leaving everything behind?" Ty Lee wordlessly nodded.

"It will be tough, Ty Lee. We cannot turn back once we do this." Ty Lee nodded once more. Azula knew how stubborn could be and decided Ty Lee would have to live with the consequences of her decision.

"Fine. We will stop at your house to get your things. Then we need to leave." Ty Lee turned around and walked with purpose away from her. Together, the two snuck around guards and hid behind pillars to hide from nobles.

* * *

Azula couldn't help but give Ty Lee some credit. She was quite stealthy. When she wanted to be. The duo finally escaped the palace and made it down the streets of the caldera.

"Azula, I don't really want to go back to my house. I don't have anything I want to bring." Azula gave the girl a curious glance but shrugged and continued the path to the harbor. From her point she could see the Ember Island ferry. Everything was working out smoothly.

"Azula where are we going?" Azula pointed to the ferry that was on the edge of the harbor and Ty Lee made a small "Oh."

As she got closer she noticed two guards standing next to the dock where the ferry was located. Ah right. They had to pay the toll.

She fingered ten gold coins in her pouch and gave them to Ty Lee. "For the toll. I won't be speaking. You will though." Ty Lee appeared a bit frightened but she stood up straight and walked to the guards with Azula following just behind her. She unconsciously tugged the hood over her head more.

"Two to Ember Island please!" The guards glanced at each other then at the small 12 year old infront of them and for a moment Azula assumed it wouldn't work. But then the guard on the left shrugged and mumbled "Enjoy your trip."

Azula walked past them and could feel their gazes on her back but she held her head up anyway.

"Whew that was close." Ty Lee smiled and they walked to the edge of the ferry.

"So, why are we going to Ember Island?" Azula glanced at her and back at the ocean.

"To gather ourselves and rest before the real journey begins. Im gathering some gold from our vacation house's safe. Plus they have a few things we could use on our trip." If her mother's jian sword was still there that would be a huge plus.

"How will we leave Ember Island? What will we do when we leave?" Azula gripped the railing and sighed.

"Ty Lee, I'm thinking. If you have an idea don't hesitate to inform me." She noticed Ty Lee twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Well, I suppose we could go and join the circus." Azula froze and looked at Ty Lee incrediously before bursting into a fit of laughter. Ty Lee frowned and looked at the ground. Oh. She was serious.

"Sorry, Ty Lee but isn't that how I got into this mess in the first place? Screwing up a simple cartwheel or something like that." Ty Lee smiled sheepishly at the memory.

"But no. We aren't going to join the circus. I'm going to master Airbending and this situation has given me a perfect chance to explore the temples for their secrets." Even with the dark memories those temples held.

"Wow! So we are going to travel the world?" Ty Lee either completely ignored the negative aspects of this journey or she was clueless as ever. Either way Azula decided to go with it.

"Sure, Ty Lee." Ty Lee smiled and leaned against the railing.

"This gonna be so fun, Azula. Just you and me traveling the world together." Azula sighed and breifly considered the benefits of attempting to Waterbend the boat faster before laying on the deck.

* * *

"Azula, there it is! Ember Island!" Azula felt Ty Lee physically haul her out of her sleep and shove her into the railing. Briefly, she wondered just how much strength Ty Lee was hiding inside her small form.

"Ty Lee, that was not at all nessesary." Ty Lee smiled and continued pointing at the Island. Azula followed her finger and realized they actually were close. So close that she could see the town just past the beach.

"So, which direction are we going from here, Azula?"

"We are going to the other side of the island. My family wanted this retreat to be a private place." Azula glanced out at the ocean water - water she used to play in with her family, when they were a family - and sighed. She pictured a time where she would play with her brother in sand, where her father may have cared about _her _not her firebending, and where her mother loved her.

She grit her teeth and focused on the dock and how quickly it approached instead. When she left this island she would make sure to leave all the memories behind with it.

When the boat finally docked, the duo stepped off and began their course through the Island's main city and its throngs of vacationing nobles.

"This will be a long walk, Ty Lee. There will be no breaks or slacking off. We will get to the house before sunset." Too bad they couldn't have taken the family's private ferry t. The house. Azula waited until she heard Ty Lee say something acknowledging what she said before beginning to walk along the shoreline.

"I hope we get to go see the play! I saw a poster for it in town. Oh! We could also-"

"Ty Lee we aren't here to sight see." Or watch a work of Fire Nation literature get butchered. Ty Lee sighed and skipped ahead of Azula performing cartwheels on the beach while citizen the noblemen's sons along the beach cheered and laughed. She rolled her eyes and continued to walk witther head high.

Brielfy the thought of being normal and staying on this island for the remainder of her life crossed her mind. She crushed and burned the thought without much joy. The world needed its Avatar back. She would never be normal.

As they progressed further along the coast of the island the amount of beach goers dwindled down to a few couples and elderly noblemen who wished to be away from the rowdy teenagers.

Finally, they reached a sign along the edge of the sand. Private Property. Tresspasers will be prosecuted and fined. So close. The house must be past a few private beaches.

"Azula, look at that boat!" Azula turned her head to a wooden fishing boat docked in the beach.

"Yes, Ty Lee, it is not uncommon for noblemen to have their boats on Ember Island." Then again, the boat did look worthy of travel. Azula glanced at the sky.

"Ty Lee it's nearly sunset. We need to hurry along." The girl nodded and they both began running through the sand. It didn't take long before Azula finally saw the house. It looked the same as she remembered it.

"This is it, Azula?" She breathed deeply and stepped up the stairs.

"Yes. It is." The last familiar place before her adventure began.

* * *

AN: Hopefully it didn't take too long for the adventure to start. The goal I have in mind for this book along with it's villians has been set. Can anyone draw me an avatar state Azula? Anyway I was wondering what you would think about an OC joining the story. I've never done one before and I currently have one made and fitted into chapter 6. I just wanted your opinion and you have this chapter and the next to fill me in on your thoughts. At the moment he is a Waterbender with a complicated- but really intersting and pluasable -backstory. Yeah. Hope you noticed Azula is starting to think more like an airbender by running away from the problem at home. I should be updating Stuck next but the update periods shouldn't be too long.


End file.
